


Kate's Concerns

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-06
Updated: 2008-10-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set during 'Marine Down'. After Abby and Tony saw the caricature drawings she'd done of them, Kate is concerned.





	Kate's Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Kate sat at her desk, biting her lip and fiddling with her pencil. She cast covert glances at Tony, but he deliberately avoided her. 

She felt bad and guilty. What had she been thinking of, doing those caricatures of Abby and Tony? 

Abby had said she loved the Abby-bat, but now Kate was worried Abby had just said that. What if she'd been offended? Abby was a good friend. It'd been a long time since Kate had had a close female friend; she didn't want to lose Abby. 

And whatever she might think of Tony and his women chasing, he was her co-worker and despite everything, she _was_ fond of him. 

Suddenly she caught his eye. To her horror, he stared straight through her, before standing up and leaving the squad room. She watched him go as the guilt increased.

Finally, she decided she couldn't sit there second-guessing any longer. She _had_ to go and see Abby; if only to reassure herself that Abby was okay.

"Hey, Kate. See, doesn’t it look great?" Abby pointed to where the Abby-bat was. She smiled at Kate. "I really love it, Kate. You so rock. Hey, what's up?"

"Do you really like it, Abby? I mean _really_?"

"Of course I do. What's not to like?"

"You're not offended?"

"Do I look offended?"

"No, but . . . What about Tony?"

"Tony?"

"Yes, his drawing was - "

"So cool. He loves it."

Kate blinked. "He what?"

"Loves it, of course. He'd ask you for it, but he doesn't want to lose face."

"You're not kidding?"

"Would I kid you?"

One look at Abby's face reassured Kate. "Thanks, Abby," she said, giving Abby a quick one-armed hug. 

She left Abby's lab thinking of a way she could give the drawing to Tony without either of them losing face.


End file.
